


Sweet Poison

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, shinra is bad here, teenagers making terrible choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: "Do you mind if I come over today?"Izaya's heart beats faster at the simple question, Shinra only ever wants one thing when he asks that. He knows he should say no but he can never work up the self-control for that.





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, this story was written solely because I love to emotionally torture Izaya lol so if extremely unhealthy relationships bother you it's probably better to skip this fic. I will say that this is not a rape story, everything here is consensual (though, that's probably debatable given Izaya's fucked up worldview in this story) Enjoy!

"Do you mind if I come over today?"

Izaya's heart beats faster at the simple question, Shinra only ever wants one thing when he asks that. He knows he should say no but he can never work up the self-control for that.

"Sure, I don't mind."

He closes his locker casually even though his heart is racing in his chest, he's going to regret this later. He leads Shinra home, barely paying attention to Shinra's idle chatter, and he almost fumbles the key in the lock. They have the house to themselves for once, his sisters are at a friend’s house and his parents are almost never home anyway. He ignores his nerves as he takes off his shoes.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Shinra shakes his head, voice unusually soft when he replies.

"No, not right now."

Izaya nods in acknowledgement and puts his school bag away before sitting on the couch as he's supposed to when they play this game. Shinra smiles and stands in front of Izaya to rest his hands on Izaya's shoulders.

"How do you feel today?"

Izaya bites his lip, he doesn't like this part. It's humiliating.

"I still like you."

Shinra shakes his head and grabs Izaya's chin gently to force him to look Shinra in the eyes.

"That's not the correct line, don't make things worse, Izaya~"

Izaya can't stop his blush when Shinra says his name like that, softly but with a touch of mocking.

"I.. still love you."

It's not a lie and that's the worst part. He hates that he's in love with Shinra because he knows the other boy will never love him back. Shinra's only here because he's upset over Celty's repeated rejections and wants to work off his frustrations by messing with Izaya.

Shinra beams and leans down to press a kiss to Izaya's cheek.

"I know you do, you aren't good at hiding it. It's a bit pathetic really."

The cheerful insult mixed with the patronizing kiss send a pang through his heart. He averts his eyes as shame fills him.

"Sorry..."

He follows the usual script, Shinra wants him to feel miserable.

Shinra sighs theatrically and sits next to him to draw Izaya into a hug.

"It's not your fault but you could try to hide it better."

He presses kisses against Izaya's jaw, nipping at the skin.

"I'll let you make it up to me though. You know what to do."

Izaya nods, biting back a small moan at Shinra's kisses. It's embarrassing that just that can have his cock twitching in interest. He pulls back from the hug and starts to undo Shinra's pants while Shinra relaxes back into the couch and runs his fingers through Izaya's hair. He frees Shinra's cock from his pants and doesn't hesitate to swallow it down making Shinra moan softly and tighten his grip on Izaya's hair.

"At least you're good for one thing."

Izaya ignores the hurt from the comment and swallows Shinra deeper, licking and sucking as he goes till he's deep throating the aspiring doctor. The faster he can get Shinra off the better because there's a chance for praise if he does it right. Shinra starts to run his fingers through Izaya's hair again but he doesn't say anything, Izaya will have to try harder.

He pulls back up before taking Shinra to the base again, swallowing around the other boy with a moan. He sets a steady pace as he pulls up and takes Shinra back down and finally he wins a compliment.

"I like you like this. You look good with my cock in your mouth, though maybe I just like you better when you're quiet."

He picks up the pace before pulling back to focus only on the head. Shinra groans and pulls Izaya's head away just in time to cum on his face. Izaya closes his eyes as his face is covered in the warm sticky liquid. It's not the first time this has happened and he's sure it won't be the last. Shinra smiles when Izaya opens his eyes again.

"You're a mess. Let me help you clean it up."

He swipes his finger through the cum on Izaya's cheek and Izaya opens his mouth for it, he knows what he's supposed to do. Once Izaya's face is clean Shinra nuzzles his cheek.

"You did good."

Izaya's heart flutters at the touch.

"Thank you."

Shinra smiles.

"Let's go to your room."

A slight shudder runs through him, but he just nods and follows Shinra up the stairs. When they get to his room Shinra gives him an expectant look and Izaya heads to his closet to pull out a medium sized black bag. The bag is normal looking, but its contents are not. He hands it to Shinra and waits with his hands at his sides for Shinra to decide what they'll do today.

Shinra rummages through the bag and pulls out a blindfold first.

"You can tie this on, right?"

Izaya nods and takes the black cloth. It's made of a soft material but Izaya's never actually cared to know what kind of material. He nervously ties it around his head and lets his arms drop back to his sides, he's not a fan of the blindfold. Izaya can hear Shinra rummaging through the bag again, the other boy speaks out loud for his benefit.

"I guess we'll only use a few things today, you've been obedient for the most part."

Izaya smiles at that, Shinra treats him better when he listens. Shinra speaks again.

"Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed."

He doesn't hesitate to start removing his uniform, half hard at the command. He's careful with the blindfold as he removes his shirt but finally he stands naked before Shinra, he wonders if Shinra is wearing a bored look like he sometimes does, or maybe he has that look of condesending amusement. He pushes the thoughts aside and turns to find the bed it doesn't take him very long and as soon as his hand bumps the mattress he moves to lay across it. Shinra runs his hand through Izaya's hair in what he assumes is a form of praise.

Thin fingers wrap around his wrists and force them above his head before letting go. Izaya doesn't move as Shinra ties soft ribbon tight around his wrists. There's a few moments of silence as Izaya is secured to the headboard and Shinra runs soft hands down the length of his arms.

"Test the ribbon for me."

The tone is cheerful but there's a sharp undertone that Shinra only ever has in times like these. Izaya doesn't hesitate to listen, tugging and struggling for a brief moment before relaxing again.

"It's tight."

He never has a single bruise after their games, no aches or pains, except for internal ones, it seems even more sadistic that Shinra never leaves a mark on him, nothing he could use as proof. He only has his memories and eventually they'll fade as surely as any bruise would, Izaya hates it.

Hands force his thighs apart and ribbons are tied there as well, Shinra doesn't ask him to test these ones.

"No more talking unless I ask you to. If I hear a single word without permission I'll leave you here just like this until I feel like coming back to let you go."

Izaya nods, it's not an uncommon order. Fingers trace over his inner thighs and goosebumps break out over Izaya's skin.

"Where should I start~?"

Shinra muses to himself and Izaya can't help the way his hips tilt in a subtle beg for Shinra to touch him. He's still half hard and growing harder as Shinra's touch moves over his skin. Shinra laughs softly.

"I haven't even done anything to you and you're getting hot and bothered, at least try not to show how slutty you are."

Izaya's cheeks flush with shame even as his cock twitches at the words, Shinra's never used that word before, the other boy often tries new things so it's not completely out of the blue though..

"Oh? Do you like being called that?"

He bites his lip and nods, he can't lie to Shinra.

"I figured you would, you like it when I treat you the way you deserve."

A hand closes around his erection and Izaya jolts in surprise, moaning as Shinra's hand moves over him.

"Tell me what you are."

The order is clear in Shinra's tone, he only hesitates a second before replying.

"I'm... I'm a slut."

Shinra coos mockingly and quickens his pace.

"I'm glad you recognize it, it's better to admit your faults instead of hiding them away."

Shame mixes with the pleasure in his gut and he arches his back at the quick pace. He can't help but picture the only thing he's ever wanted in times like these. If he can't see the look on Shinra's face his mind is free to paste his own imagination over it. In his mind Shinra looks at him lovingly, like he actually wants to be doing these things with Izaya, and it tears a hole inside him because he knows its not true. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the only reason Shinra was so fond of the blindfold.

He's getting closer and closer to orgasm and then Shinra pulls away at the last second making Izaya whine, shuddering at the very edge. Shinra just laughs.

"Don't worry, we aren't done. Tell me why I should waste any affection on a person like you."

Izaya nearly grimaces, he knows he brings this pain upon himself but he can't stop.

"You shouldn't... I'm w-worthless and you're being very kind to even look in my direction."

Logically he knows it's not true, there are worse people than him and Shinra actually may be one of them, but he can never quite convince himself of that anyway.

"Good boy, I'm so happy you recognize that."

Shinra's voice sounds so soft and gentle when he says it and Izaya wants to cry. His heart swells with painful affection and his throat clogs with the beginning of tears. He's known since the beginning that this is more about tearing him apart piece by piece than sex but it's like a poison, working it's way through him so subtly that he becomes addicted. He needs this now, has no idea what he'd do if Shinra ever decided he doesn't need him. The thought sends panic through him every time but he can never show it because showing Shinra that weakness would be like an open invite for Shinra to kill him.  
Shinra hums above him and soft lips press against his, the kiss is chaste and mockingly sweet.

"I'm your only friend and your first love. Isn't it sad that nobody will ever love you? I'm the closest you'll get and to me you're just a toy. Ah, don't worry though, you do belong to me till I get bored and I take care of my things."

Tears wet the blindfold as he nods in acknowledgment. It's nothing new, even before Shinra he'd known he was unlovable. His parents had made that very clear. Shinra's fingers trail along his cheek.

"Beg for me and I just might feel like being nice."

Izaya shudders.

"I- Please touch me, fuck me. I love you, I belong to you."

Shinra's hands trail over his stomach and he nearly whimpers when the praise comes.

"Good slut."

Then suddenly Shinra's taking him into his mouth and Izaya jolts, keening at the intensity of the pleasure. He barely lasts more than a minute before he's gasping out a warning. Shinra keeps going though, taking Izaya deeper as he comes in his mouth with a shaky moan. He lays there, panting in the aftershocks before Shinra's mouth presses to his again. He shudders and kisses back eagerly before gasping in surprise as Shinra pushes his own come into his mouth from his. He swallows it obediently and waits for Shinra to do something else or let him up.

"Izaya..."

Izaya frowns at the unfamiliar tone in Shinra's voice but it doesn't really matter because seconds later Shinra's uncuffing his hands and pulling the blindfold off him.

"You were really obedient today. I'm glad you know who you belong too."

Izaya blushes, glancing away from Shinra.

"Yeah well... Who else could I even turn to?"

Shinra's benign smile tilts toward something more sinister.

"Nobody who'd put up with you~"

Izaya closes his eyes as his heart squeezes wretchedly.

"I know."


End file.
